Temporary Insanity
by StarSixtyNine
Summary: BD Spoilers:: JacobxAlice. She leaned in a bit more, their noses touching, their lips merely centimeters apart. “It’s what we are,” Alice repeated before closing the small gap between them, their lips meeting in the most gentle and passionate embrace.


**.Sucks. I'm out of town doing community service and I'm bored and irritated as all hell. That's what I get for being sixty miles out of town, eh? I can't check my email; and trying to do this on a dial-up connection ain't fun at fucking all. I can't even upload documents! I had to clear out a document that was already uploaded, copy and paste this freaking thing, and go from there. And I'm dreading even trying to create the story anyway. And I'm dyinggg without my IM; it's been four days. ENOUGH! Argh. I can't freaking wait until I get home, I swear. Oh, and...**

**Hi.**

**Kay bye. If you all loved me, you'd review so that my Yahoo inbox (which I can't check dfkjshfkdfhksdfhsdf) would be raped with emails. Enjoy. Oh, and this isn't bashing Twilight, no matter how much I dislike it.**

**--**

****

A/N: I despise Twilight with every fiber of my freaking being, but after reading Breaking Dawn, I've decided that I ship Jacob/Alice and Jacob/Rosalie. I know, 'OMG YUR TOTULI WEIRD!!1!111!1oneeleven!1'. But I wanted a change in scenery other than all of the Edward/Bella fics, no offense to any one that writes them; because some of them are wonderful. But anyway, I'll shut up now and let you read.

****

Set around the time when Alice left with Jasper, reference Book Three of Breaking Dawn. And I'm disregarding the fact that Jacob imprinted on Renesmee, because that's just retarded.

****

I own nothing.

--

She stood by herself, still as a statue; in the complete dark. Not that it fazed her. No matter how dark it was, she saw everything brilliantly and as clear as if there were a light on.

Jacob Black, however, wasn't as fortunate as Alice as he walked in and hit his shin on the white sofa.

"Shit!" he growled harshly, trying to stay quiet. He didn't want to disturb the usually bubbly vampire.

He failed to realize that she heard all, and she saw all. Sometimes it was annoying, other times it was a blessing. A lot of the things that she saw, she didn't necessarily _want_ to see. But it was beyond her control.

"Yes, Jacob?" Her voice called, lidded heavily with unhappiness and thought.

"How did you-"

She raised her hand, silencing him. "You shouldn't ask."

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jacob asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. The feel of her cold skin made him want to flinch, but he held that want within himself.

"Nothing," she stated robotically, her face smooth as marble.

He gently grabbed her waist and turned her around to face him. Yes, she was a vampire and as solid as a rock, but he was strong too. A bit too strong. She winced as he pulled her flush into his chest, the extreme heat radiating off of his body burning her.

This time around, the coolness of her skin didn't seem to affect him the way that it usually would. He held her gaze in his. "What's wrong?"

The dark-haired vampire looked away. If she could cry, she probably would have.

"Nothing, I promise."

"Look me in the face and tell me that, then," he said sternly, his grip on her waist a little tighter.

She looked deep into his brown eyes, somehow trying to convince her with his gold ones that nothing was wrong.

She failed. She let her head down in defeat, and for some reason, she felt weak. Alice Cullen and the word 'defeat' didn't seem to go hand in hand with each other. And here she was, letting it wash over her; like a dark abyss.

Jacob pulled her closer to his chest, and buried his face in her short hair. He mumbled against her ear, "I heard about you leaving."

"What…? I'm the only fortune teller in this family, what are you-"

He raised a finger against her lips, "Edward. Mind reading leech, remember?"

"Ah," she nodded her head. "Jacob?"

"Yeah?" he replied, his face now buried against the crook of her neck, via him carrying her bridal style.

"Look at me," she demanded. He pulled away and looked at her with a bit of shock and wonder from her sudden assertiveness. "Why do you call us leeches?"

In turn, Jacob laughed a silent laugh. "Same reason why you call me a dog; a mongrel, too."

She cocked her head to the side, her golden eyes wide with question.

He leaned in, and his forehead touched hers. "It's what we are."

And oddly enough, she understood what he meant. It wasn't a derogatory label or even a silly nickname. It was truly who they were, and they couldn't argue anything about it. It'd be illogical to do so.

She leaned in a bit more, their noses touching, their lips merely centimeters apart. "It's what we are," Alice repeated before closing the small gap between them, their lips meeting in the most gentle and passionate embrace.

"Jake…," she murmured.

"Yeah?"

"We should stop this."

His lips stopped moving briefly before giving her one last kiss on her cool lips. He placed his forehead on hers again, "I don't want you to go."

"I won't be gone long, I promise. I'll try to be back by the time the Volturi get here; I promise," she assured him, placing her hand on his blazing cheek.

"That's not good enough for me, Allie," Jacob told her sullenly, his eyes drooped with sorrow.

She cringed at the new nickname. "That's different."

"I try to be."

"Jake… why do you care so much?" She looked up intently to his eyes again, gold meeting brown.

"Because…," he looked off into space before looking back down at her with a wide grin. "Because of what you are. Blood sucker."

She laughed in her musical voice. "This must be insanity; blasphemies, even! I care about you too… mongrel."

And they shared one last kiss.

**-End-**

That wasn't as hard as I thought it'd be. Hmm… I'm thinking a Jacob/Rosalie next? Reviews appreciated.

-Chantel


End file.
